dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuma-Gorath/Attack Set
This is an overview of Shuma-Gorath's attacks in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- tentacle attack Standing M- bite (2 hits) Standing H- attacks with each tentacle (6 hits) Crouching L- uses bottom two tentacles to strike low Crouching M- uses four tentacles to strike low in front of his body (2 hits) Crouching H- jutts all tentacles upward (mid; knocks down; ju,p-cancelable) S launcher- swings his top tentacles upward Air L- strikes in front of him using two tentacles Air M- spins around while attacking with his tentacles (2 hits) Air H- downward energy blast from his eye Air S- turns into stone and drops to the ground (hard knockdown) TAC exchange up- upward energy blast from his eye TAC exchange side- forward energy blast from his eye TAC exchange down- downward energy blast from his eye F + H- Strange Gaze (a short range energy blast from his eye; knocks down) air U + H- Air Strange Gaze (an upward energy blast from his eye; knocks down) Throws Forward ground- Climbs on foe and drains their energy (4 hits; steals 40,000 vitality and 2000 meter) Backward ground- Mirrored animation of forward ground (4 hits; steals 40,000 vitality and 2000 meter) Forward air- Same animation as forward ground (4 hits; steals 40,000 vitality and 2000 meter) Backward air- Same animation as backward ground (4 hits; steals 40,000 vitality and 2000 meter) Special Moves B (charge), F + atk- Mystic Stare (shoots six eye balls across the screen that stick to foe on contact and then explode about 4 seconds afterwards; explosion is OTG-capable; disappears if Shuma is hit; stronger versions have more range and startup time) QCF + atk- Mystic Smash (turns into a spiked ball and jumps forward; in air, he simply falls to the ground; stronger versions go farther; air version hits overhead) HCB + atk- Devatilization (grabs the opponent, jumps into the air, throws them back into the ground in mid-air, and slams his tentacles into them as he lands, and poses afterwards; nullifies single hit projectiles; hard knockdown) D (charge), U + atk- Mystic Ray (fires a beam from his eye that travels upward; L version- stops parallel to the ground; M version- stops when facing forward; H version- stops when facing upward; OTG-capable; knocks down) Hyper Combos DP + atk x2- Hyper Mystic Smash (summons spiked ball versions of himself to attack the opponent; OTG-capable; hard knockdown against airborne foe) QCB + atk x2- Hyper Mystic Ray (shoots two directed high powered Mystic Rays from his eye; first beam identical to Mystic Ray M; second beam identical to Mystic Ray H; OTG-capable; hard knockdown) QCf + atk x2- Chaos Dimension* (bites foe; goes into Chaos Dimension state that lasts 600 frames whether it hits or not; if you hit with H during this time; Shuma transforms into a bubble that envelops the opponent inside the Chaos Dimension momentarily, then transforms into a tornado, which spins the foe downwards while damaging them from still being in so, and then ends the attack via exiting a portal; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay